


They Think We're Crazy

by a_little_hope (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drugs, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Loosely based on Legion, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Or is she really her sister, Past Sexual Abuse, Protective Finn, Protective Poe Dameron, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Bond, Rey Kenobi, Rey has a sister, Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-10-31 03:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/a_little_hope
Summary: Kylo Ren has been admitted into a hospital because of things he can't explain. In Saint Lewis's Mental Hospital for Troubled Young Adults, he runs into Rey, a girl who doesn't like to be touched for some particularly odd reasons, and a bunch of hallucinations that have more to them than meets the eye.





	1. Crazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. The show's trippy and this au will be just as trippy, but with more of it's own story line. I took the basic plotline of Legion and spun a lot of my own storyline in it so this isn't going to be a word for word insertion of Rey and Kylo's characters into the show, this is gonna be different. Hopefully something you can enjoy.

"Tell us your name,"

"Kylo Ren,"

  
"Your real name,"

  
Kylo swallowed the stale air in the interrogation room. "Ben Solo."

Someone was typing all this town. He could hear the clicking away on their keyboard. "Mr. Solo do you know what we're here to talk to you about today?"

  
"No,"

  
"We're here because Miss Kenobi has gone missing and you were the last person who saw her."

Ben glared to the side of him, where Rey was sitting. "That's funny. They think you saw me last. That's not true. I saw me last." Kylo ignored her.

  
"So we're going to have to begin at the beginning, are you ready to be cooperative Mr. Solo?"

  
"Yes,"

"Good,"

* * *

Rey had been here for as long as she remembered,  _paranoia, schizophrenia, OCD._ The girl sat in her bed, sketching a picture of a flower in her small notebook. "That's pretty," Kira sat right next to her, looking over her shoulder as she did so. "Have I ever told you that watching you draw is really relaxing?"

"No,"

"Well it is,"

"Thanks," Rey smiled, looking into the eyes of her identical twin sister, who was dressed in all black, with a spiked bracelet around one wrist and a scrunchy around the other. She was comforting to be around, especially because she knew Rey wasn't crazy. 

Kira took her phone out of her pocket and checked the time. "It's almost time for that useless group therapy session," Rey closed her notebook and put it on the night stand next to her bed, waiting for her door to be opened and for her to be released into the hallway. "Can't you just skip that?" 

"You know I can't," She lowered her voice to a whisper as she heard footsteps coming by. "If you stay quiet I'll let you listen to music down there, okay?" Kira clapped her hands together and waited next to her, a pair of headphones and an aux cord for her to plug it in to her phone in her hands. She mouthed what looked like a thanks as soon as the guards came in. 

"Miss Kenobi, time for your therapy session." Rey got up, she could hear the click clack of Kira's boots on the tile as she walked with her, humming a Biggie Smalls song as she danced down the hallway. It was a normal thing for Kira to do. She never got noticed for having music and she was always by Rey's side, giving her the only type of company she needed.

One of the guards tried to put his hand on her shoulder to guide her. Probably because the medicine she took made her balance off, but still, she stiffened as did Kira. Before Rey could open her mouth, Kira said, "Don't touch her." 

The man's arm slid to his side as they kept walking. Rey looked behind the guards and winked at Kira.  _Thank you._

 She was guided down a hallway and to the front desk where she was given two pills. One green and one blue. They never helped. She swallowed them anyway, opening her mouth for the lady at the front desk to see that she hadn't put them under her tongue. "Some guy's staring at you," Kira said. Rey looked behind her shoulder to see a man that had to be at least six feet tall with long black hair looking her up and down. "He's hot," She said.

Rey ignored him and Kira's passing remark. They lead her to the regular room where group B met each day. All the manageable schizophrenics, all the manageable manic depressives. Rey wasn't really sure why they gathered them up in one room, it was depressing, but she came each week without any struggle. 

No struggle means getting out of here faster.

* * *

 

"So tell us about the last time you saw Rey Kenobi,"

"It was the day when everyone at the hospital freaked out. The last day she was supposed to leave," He muttered. Kylo was starting to get jittery. No one had let him have his meds in the past few hours and it was getting harder and harder to focus. "She was in trouble," 

"How could you tell that she was in trouble?"

"The man who picked her up... Injected her with something," 

"Do you know who this man was? Can you describe him?" It was too hard to focus. 

Kylo shook his head. "Can you just... shut up!" The interrogator raised an eyebrow. "Sorry... Sorry... I can't..."

"I can," Kira put her feet up on the table, crossing her arms across her chest, "Just let me in your head."

"No,"

"Mr. Solo, we're going to have to ask you to calm down." Ben looked up at the interrogator. 

"Yeah, sorry... It's just... Hard to focus... Without my meds it's hard..."

"We understand,"

"No they don't." Kira said nonchalantly. "Rey does. They don't. Let me in your head and I'll help you find her. After all she's my sister."

* * *

The group was pretty talkative, and Rey was ignored for the most part, despite being the one who had to sit the closest to the therapist. "This guy's bullshit," Kira said. A little bit of a smile creeped up Rey's lips. "Hey. Look." Kira poked her and pointed across the room. The boy that was staring at her earlier was back. "Hot guy," 

"Mr. Solo." The therapist said. 

"Huh?" He obviously hadn't been paying attention. 

"Would you like to share?" 

"Not really,"

The therapist was silent for a second, before asking, "Have you been seeing anything lately?" Rey went cold when the man directed his gaze directly at Kira. 

"Oh, shit. This is interesting." 

"Um... no..."

"You know if you are you can talk about it right, the problems in your head..." Rey coughed. 

"What?"

"Nothing," Everyone was staring at her, including Kira. It was making her uncomfortable. "Seriously nothing... I'd rather you just continue... please." 

* * *

 

"Let me in," Kira hissed. Kylo tapped the edge of the seat, "Please."

"Mr. Solo,"

"Can you please just... give me a break? It's hard to concentrate when I haven't taken my medication." The interrogator obviously wasn't listening. He was infuriating to look at. "Fucking ginger..." He muttered. Kira snorted. 

"Oh my god," 

"What's that?"

"Nothing,"

"Mr. Ren would it be best if we break?" The interrogator asked impatiently. Kylo nodded. Then faltered. 

 

"That's the first time he's called you Mr. Ren." Kira said. "Dude's a fucking asshole, don't trust him..."

* * *

 

"No, I would like to continue on that thought." The therapist flipped through his files. "It says right here that you don't like to be touched,"

"What does that have to do with anything?" She moved away from the man in the seat directly next to where Kira sat. 

"Well every animal needs physical touch, affection to know that they are loved." Rey rolled her eyes, she had heard that before, but she shrugged it off. 

"Do you know how people say to picture your happy place? Well mine is on one of those islands you see in cartoons, they probably have about one palm tree, enough food to last one life time, ocean..." Kira tapped Rey's shoulder, 

"You should've told him to fuck off... Told him about your...  _thing..._ " 

"Well that's sad," The guy that Kira labeled as hot said. Both Rey and Kira seemed incredulous. 

"Why?" They said at the same time. Rey watched him suspiciously. 

It was almost as if he saw Kira too, but that wasn’t possible. Everyone had told Rey that Kira wasn’t real, and shared hallucinations wasn’t a thing as far as she knew. She shook it off. “You want to know what’s sad? We’re in a mental hospital, that’s sad. You know? They tell us that the stuff we’re in here for the stuff that makes us crazy… like me not liking to be handled or you,” She pointed at the guy across the room, “seeing things but really that just makes us who we are. There’s no getting rid of it. Just repressing it.”

 

Several of the loons agreed with her, wasting away the session until it was over.

 

“Wow,” Kira said. “You’ve got what the kids call, moxie, today sweetheart.” They were allowed to be in what Rey liked to call the common room the night before. “You know… you should look behind you…”

 

“You should shut up,” Rey muttered. “You’re being awfully chatty today and I’m not sure if I like it or not.”

 

“Maybe I’m being chatty because you haven’t talked to me in about a month and I’m excited to talk to my sister. But also… hot weird guy is behind you and he’s about to talk to you in about two seconds and he's about to touch you..." Rey narrowly avoided him touching her. "Too close," she said. "Too close,"

She was about to leave before he said, "Sorry," he said. "Wait, don't go." She stopped. Putting a good foot between the two of them. 

"Do you want a twizzler?" It seemed like the most random thing to ask. She couldn't help but crack a smile when he handed her one. She didn't really like them but she took it graciously before starting to walk away. 

"What's your name?" 

"Rey, and you?"

"People call me Ben... But I prefer Kylo..."

"I think I like Ben better,"

"Well I prefer Kylo..."

"Fine by me," She said nonchalantly. "Are you allowed in the library? It's too crowded here."

"No. I haven't earned access yet." She stayed where she was for a second before sighing. Someone almost bumped into her and she flinched. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah... Just don't like to be touched..."

"I heard," 

Silence. 

"Why?"

"Wow, he's awkward." Kira had somehow grabbed ahold of her headphones again, but Rey didn't look towards her, hoping she'd catch a glimpse of his eyes looking at her. No such luck. Maybe he knew what she was looking for. "You're not much better though sweetheart. How about...  _would you be my--"_

"Would you be my friend?" Kylo asked. 

"Why not?"

"That fast."

"Yeah, just one rule."

"Hmm?"

"Don't touch me." With that, she left.

* * *

 

They were alone, Kira stared at Ben silently, waiting for some reaction out of him before she got up from her seat. "What to do, what to do, what do? Oh, I know... I could really speed this up for you since you know, Rey are kinda..." She gestured vaguely, "Mentally connected." 

"Do you know where Rey is?" He turned to her, suddenly angry that she had been hiding Rey from him all this time. 

"No... but I know how she's feeling at the moment. I know who took her... She hasn't talked to me or called me to her... she usually does." 

"Is she in danger?" 

"No," Kira looked down at her boots before nudging the chair leg next to her, she became rather interested in the floor.  _She was mad at Rey._ "Not at the moment at least, she kinda got herself into the mess you know... but let me in your head and I'll help you get her out." 

"Why are you mad at her?" 

Kira rolled her eyes, strutting toward Kylo, every step confident and fast. Her boot planted itself dangerously close to his groin. "Did you hear me numbskull? Keys to your mind, now. You have about ten seconds before the asshole that caused the riot at the hospital comes back and shoots you. Let me in. They're scared of you. They know what you can do, and with our powers paired together... a cocktail... it'll help." 

"Okay, fine." 

* * *

It had been a few days before Rey and Kylo really started talking, but she had been persuaded to wait for him with a cup of yogurt, Kira seemed to be ignoring her today, blasting her music and dancing around the room nonsensically. Kylo came down the hallway, seemingly in a cloud until he saw Rey. “Hey,” He said. “Been a while,”

 

“Sorry,” she said. “I just… have this thing about talking to people… and being around them…”

 

“I- yeah, I totally get that. Don’t worry about it.”

 

“You sure?”

 

“Yeah,”

 

“I got strawberry yogurt, do you want some?”

 

“Nah, I’m good.”

 

“You sure, you don’t look like you eat a lot.” He was rather muscly, but she was sure that the man must have some weird eating habits, because she almost never saw him eating a full meal and Kira had said his doctor had been monitoring how much he ate.

 

“Neither do you,”

 

“I have a reason for that,” They started walking down the hallway to the court yard.

  
“Thirty minutes of daily lounging allowed,”

Rey and Kylo stayed a comfortable distance from each other in the quietness of the courtyard, no one else was out at the moment, to Rey’s relief. She wanted to get to know Kylo better, to at least have one friend that wasn’t Kira, _she wasn’t sure if she could do that._

 

_No touching._

 

_Touching is bad._

 

She took a step back, “So, um… I just… we should talk, y’know? Get to know each other. Do all that shit that friends do.” Kylo smiled and nodded, waiting for her to go on.

* * *

 

 

The feeling was a weird one to say the least, like someone had pressed down on his head and nearly pushed him onto the table, but it was gone in a second. Kylo’s hands stopped shaking, he stopped feeling nervous, he didn’t even break a sweat as the interrogator brought in a weird and vaguely threatening looking machine. “We don’t want you to worry about this, Mr. Ren. This machine is only to see the reaction in your brain as you tell your story clearly, which I trust you will do now that we gave you time to cool down, are you ready?”

 

“Why are we doing this?”

 

“I just told you.”

 

“Yeah, but I don’t see why it’s necessary to record my brainwaves.” There was a spike in anger that wasn’t something he had felt, it was someone else. But it clued him in to the motive.

 

“Get up, Kylo.” Kira commanded. He got up, moving to the side where the technicians were, they jumped.

 

“You’re scared of me aren’t you?”

 

“Mr. Ren please sit down.”

 

“Do as he says this time, make yourself seem unpredictable.” It was like she was right over his shoulder.

 

“Good. Now Mr. Ren, let’s start again from the beginning. What was your relationship with Rey Kenobi?”

 

“She was my friend,” He shrugged. “Although we didn’t talk much, she didn’t like to be around people.”

  
The interrogator nodded, not writing any of this down. He seemed rather antsy, taking notice in the fact that a pen on the edge of the table seemed to be rattling rather incessantly. "Anyways, I would like to talk to you about the hospital records. They say that she was last seen with you before you had a fit of sorts. She disappeared after that."

"Yeah, but I told you. Some guy pulled her away. Injected her with something."

 

"Good. Be truthful, now I hope you don't mind but I'm about to..." He felt fingers running through his hair, "...get this party started."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 Tick, tock, tick, tock. The ticking of the clock was enough to drive Rey crazy, she was sure it was going to eventually. She had been called in for a one on one session with a doctor she wasn't familiar with. He was frighteningly pale with an angular face and ginger hair, and a permanent bitch face. ¨Ah, Miss Kenobi. Sit down.” He didn't bother introducing himself. "We need to talk about your past records,"

Rey blinked innocently. "Your previous... Institution... told us about your abilities. You can drop the facade." Rey's fingers tensed against the side of the seat as he got up, she got ready to scream, she knew what was going happen next. 

He would take her. 

A hand rested on her shoulder and she calmed. 

Kira. 

"You see, you were experimented upon and given access to an unnatural amount of abilities that are dangerous to the public. But they'd be useful for the military."

"Touch him," 

"No," She whispered. "No. I can't."

"The strength in your levels of telepathy are one thing, the ability to create dreams and nightmares in which people can last in forever, is incredibly useful. Not to mention the danger of your skin." 

"If you knew how dangerous my skin was you wouldn't get near me." The man didn't seem to care. 

"Lucky for me I can make you disappear without having to touch you. You know your new friend, yes, the tall one with the black hair. We have someone stationed in the lobby that will kill him if you don't come with us willingly," His eyes were cool and calculating, as if he had thought everything out. 

"Don't do it. It's a bluff." Rey got up silently, heading towards the door. 

"Good girl,"

* * *

 

"That guy was you,"

"What?" The man was getting nervous, the pen starting rattling more. He put his hand over it for a second and it stopped. "I think you are mistaken."

Kira clucked her tongue, "You're almost there. Now focus on your anger." This man was trying to play some sort of game. 

This man took Rey.

He was covering his tracks.  

The pen rose, jutting at a crude angle, and stuck itself in his cheek. Blood dripped down his face as he screamed in agony. "Kill him!" Instinctively, Kylo grabbed the ends of the table as well as he could and flipped it upwards. To his surprise, it actually hit the techs in the chest. He ran for the door, everything in his brain rushing. 

He'd made it into a hallway, completely white and devoid of any decoration. 

_Where?_

Something pricked the back of his neck, "Fuck." 

It took two more seconds for him to feel the effects. His vision narrowed. "What are you doing?" Kira said. "Run," His limbs were sluggish as he tried to combat the effects of the drugs, but it was futile. 

The last thing Kylo heard was Rey's voice.  _No, Kira._ "Idiot,"

 


	2. Electric

“Rey.” Everything was blurred, her head was pulsating and the floor swayed side to side. “Rey. Can you hear me?” When her vision came into focus, she flinched, the boy in front of her was uncomfortably close. “You can relax, it’s me. Finn.” Finn, that was right. The healer that intercepted the armoured truck that Hux had forced her into.

“Where are we?”

“Boat.” He replied, “Now if I remember right, you can’t be touched directly on the skin.” She nodded, gripping the edge of the cot she was sitting on. “We learned that lesson the hard way earlier.”

Rey tried to sit up better once she heard that, the thought of hurting people… “Relax. He’s fine, okay? He says there was an out of body experience though. It made him nauseous. He’s on the upper deck with the General and her brother,” Finn put on some gloves. “Now don’t freak out, but I have to assess your injuries, make sure that nothing’s infected. You ready?”

“Yeah,” She relaxed her muscles, going elsewhere as he examined her, the last few hours were a blur. But she remembered something well. _Kylo. Kira. Oh god, where was Kira?_ Silently, Rey called out for the girl, for her sister. There was no response. _Was Kira dead?_ A sense of dread filled Rey’s stomach as she thought about that possibility. “I’m going to need you to sit up now, okay?” She did. “You feel okay?”

“Yes,”

“I know this is hard, just being introduced to, but we’re not like Armitage Hux and his people. Believe me, I know.” Rey cocked her head to the side in silence, “I was in the same ward of children that were experimented on as you.”

* * *

 

Kylo woke up with a pounding headache, but that seemed to be the least of his worries as he felt cold, looking down, the man realized where he was. Sitting on a lifeguard’s chair in the middle of a pool. The pool had been filled with wires, presumably carrying some sort of electrical current that would kill him if he wasn’t careful. He looked to his left, and saw Kira sitting on the side of the pool, her boots off and her jeans rolled up, her hair was in a ponytail, her wavy black hair flowing down her back. “I’m surrounded by idiots,” She said in a sing song voice. Kylo rolled his eyes, he would deal with her later. To his left stood Hux, a bandage now placed over his cheek where the pen had stabbed him, Kylo had to stifle some laughter.

“You’re awake, Mr. Ren.”

“Kiss my ass,”

“Mr. Ren, do you know where you are? This pool is filled with wires that can send an electrical current that will kill you if you don’t cooperate with us.” Kylo laughed, the idea that this was something that was supposed to scare him was laughable to say the least, “Now you will tell us what you know about the disappearance of Rey Kenobi,”

“You know,” Kira said, “he knows exactly where Rey went, he just needs someone to pin losing her on. You need to step out of the chair and get as deep into the water as possible.” That sounded like a shitty idea too.

“Are you ready to comply now?” Kylo laughed, his body shivering from the extremely cold state of the water. “What’s so funny?”

Silence. Kylo looked back up at him, “I’m insane you idiot,” Hux’s face twisted in disgust. “And I know that you lost her. And you’re scared because your boss wants her, so you’re trying to pin it on me.”

“And what makes you think that I was there?”

“I saw you,” He remembered it clearly now, maybe Kira had helped him with that. He’d woken up late and had been looking for her all day. Kira was the one who had showed up to talk to him. ' _Rey,'_ She shook her head no and introduced herself as Rey's sister, saying that Rey was in the lobby, about to leave the hospital for good. Kylo had run, looking for her. She was being ushered away by Hux. Something in Kylo could feel it. He felt her being scared. He had called out her name. He'd yelled it. She turned around, wide eyed. He had never seen someone so scared for their life. "You drugged her and... you took her somewhere... but she found a way to escape."

The water seemed to splash and shift, Kira's bead bobbed up from under one of the wires. "Kylo, if you're smart you'll get out of that chair now. Dive."

* * *

 

"You were in the same ward as me?"

"Well... The boys side. But yes. I escaped by hiding myself in a body bag." Rey couldn't help but stare at this man in wonder. "We have a lot in common. Now do you think you're ready to head up there?" The girl looked down at herself. She was still wearing her clothes from the hospital. 

"If you don't mind me asking, do you have anything I could change into, and maybe some gloves?" The boat swayed a little bit and she clutched the sides of the cot even harder, making herself focus. It was hard to do that without Kira beside her. Finn nodded, and Rey used the time to her advantage. She had touched the two most powerful telepaths in the world and god knows what had happened to the second. She closed her eyes. "Ben," She whispered. "Can you hear me?"

 

¨Can you hear me?” The room around her changed. She could still hear the water, but it seemed like they were closer to shore. ¨Kylo,” She turned around and saw the man sitting on a bed, confused as to where he was. ¨Kylo,”

    ¨Where are we?” Rey shrugged, ¨Where are you?”

    ¨In a boat,” She said, ¨I´m fine, but I need to talk to you.” She had to do this quick, there was no way to tell how much time had passed in the real world. "Did you know you're a mutant..." He shook his head no. Rey believed him. "Okay, that's okay. You know now though?"

"After what happened? Yeah, that and an acid trip were the most logical answers."

 

Rey almost wanted to laugh, but she kept herself for doing it.

    “How are you taking it?” He shrugged. “Where are you?”

    “In a pool,” He said. “There’s a guy threatening to electrocute me, but other than that I’m fine.” Rey’s eyes widened, and she was about to speak when there was a loud pop, the two of them turned. _Kira._ She was distracted, forgetting what she was about to ask Rey.

    Her sister looked damaged, her eyes lost, and almost angry. But they softened with the pause of time that it took for Rey to process her being there. “Rey,”

    “Kira,” The two of them found each other, their hands intertwining. “I woke up and… you weren’t there.”

    “I’m here now,” Was all Kira said. “I won’t leave you.”

    

* * *

 

    Rey opened her eyes, lungs gasping in air, “You’re back.” Finn said. He was concerned, to say the least, and handed her a tissue. “Your eyes went blank and,” Rey realized that blood had dripped down on to her hands, making a mess.

    “Shit, sorry.”

    “You’re still hurt from the truck being crashed into, were you using your powers?” She was silent, not wanting to do anything that might get her in trouble. “You were, weren’t you?” Rey looked to her side, Kira was curled up on the cot, asleep. She looked terrible. “You were,”

    “My friend’s in trouble. How far away are we from the hospital?”

    “Not very far yet,”

    “We need to go back and save him,”

   

* * *

 

    Kylo was back in the pool. "She contacted you, didn't she?" Before Hux had time to do anything, Kylo felt a hand pull him under water. Pulling him to the bottom of the pool, Kira's hand was on the collar of his uniform. They both held their breaths as bullets started to fly, she pulled him again, getting him to swim to the other side of the pool. 

He couldn't do it by himself. It wasn't long before he felt out of breath for being down that deep in the pool for that long in the pool. She moved back, turning as best as she could in the water to face him full on, and their lips met. 

* * *

Rey felt cold, extremely cold, and then all of the sudden she felt the air being sucked out of her. 

She laid back in her cot. "I can organize a team with the others and get them. You don't look so good." Finn said. He was right. Rey felt sorry for him, the man had no idea what was going on. 

Once she got her breath back, she said, "No. I have to come other wise he's going to freak out when you guys get him." And got up, putting leather gloves over her hands as she prepared to meet the others. "We have to be quick about this."

"One of our crew members, Jess, she can teleport multiple people places. So come on, let me introduce you to her before the General or her brother sees you and starts interrogating you."

"That's very considerate,"

"You're welcome. Hopefully I don't get in trouble."

* * *

 There was air in his lungs again. He stared at Kira for a split second, confused. She tugged at him again, reminding him of the fact that there were in fact, bullets flying all around them. 

Soon the bullets stopped. 

That's when Kylo came back up for air, gasping and spluttering. "Sorry it took so long," He looked up, there were three people in front of him. A man and a woman, and in the middle, Rey. She had leather gloves on, her hand reaching out to Kylo. He took her hand and got out of the pool. Instinctively, he went to hug Rey. "Yeah. No. Don't do that," 

"Oh,"

"Yeah last time wasn't fun for either of us," The two of them giggled, but Kira rolled her eyes, shaking her wet hair off as she got out of the pool. 

"Hey, I'm here too." She said. "You know, the one that kept you from drowning." She said to Kylo, "And you from dying in an armored tank." Rey looked over at Kira and was about to open her mouth before the other man tugged her shoulder. 

"Rey." 

"What?" 

"That's your friend," He whispered. 

"I can hear you both talking about me," 

"That's the General's son." 

* * *

 

_The mental hospital's corridors were a blood red, and rumba music played throughout the halls, Rey was wearing Kira's headphones, but she was in a different body. She was in Kylo's body, she knew instantly. She saw Kira, and tried to get up and talk to her but her mind couldn't work. The music kept playing as she lied down by the door where her room used to be._

_"Your mind is in limbo right now," Kira said. "I have full control of your body, and I know you're going to ask me why, the answer is that you don't want to see what's going on right now. I told you you should've fought back against Hux, you could've killed the man while you had the chance."_

_"No," She managed to get out. "This is listening time not talking time?? Capishe?" Rey nodded her head, almost scared now. Kira never got this angry around her. "I'm scared, you know what he did to you last time," That was thing, Rey didn't remember any last time. Her brain had always been foggy, and it was even hard to remember how things happened when they happened five minutes ago. "Will you let me take over?" Rey shook her head no, that's when a sharp pain went through her back and she woke up._

* * *

 

 "What? Rey, who is this?" Rey was silent, her mouth open as another girl came around the corner and grabbed both Kylo's and Rey's wrists. "Who are you?" 

"Jess," She said. "And sit tight, I can't teleport more than two people at a time." Suddenly Kylo didn't want to go wherever this person was taking them, to this place where his mother might be. He didn't remember much of her. The only thing he remembered was her sending him away, perhaps because of the telepathy, he wasn't sure. 

He knew that he'd worked to repress it, because of her, but he didn't even remember so much as a name to go off of. 

It was too late. Kylo swayed offbalance when they appeared in the medbay of the boat. He felt like he was going to throw up. Nothing was making sense. Even to his addled brain. "Trash cans behind you," Jess said before disappearing. 

He wretched, as Rey sat down, quiet. Kira sat next to her.  Neither of them seemed intent at looking at each other or forgiving each other for whatever unspoken argument they had. Rey looked over to Kylo, gave a half smile, and then looked back to where Jess had been.

She appeared in thin air again. 

 "Sorry, I didn't get a chance to introduce myself, my name is Finn." He shook Kylo's hand nervously, Kylo wasn't sure if he was nervous or weary. Perhaps it was a bit of both. "You really don't know do you?" 

He shook his head no.

"What's your name?" 

"Kylo," 

Finn almost looked sad. "I'll have to go talk to the General about this." He motioned for Rey to come with him. Kylo started walking with her, instinctively. Kira stopped him. 

"Stop," Everyone had cleared out of the room in record speed. "You don't want to go up there, not yet." 

* * *

  _Before the riot at the mental hospital, Rey had nightmares, a lot of them. This ended up in her escaping her cell, often unnoticed. Tonight, she felt compelled to go to Kylo's room with her pillow, surprisingly he was asleep. "Hey," she whispered. It took a few seconds, but his eyes fluttered open, he was obviously confused._

_"Rey? What are you doing in here? How did you get in here?"_

_"Magic," She lied, but only partially. "Couldn't sleep,"_

_"Oh," That must have made sense to him, "Do you want to-?" He lifted the blanket up._

_"No, I'll be in top. Just scoot over." He did as told, and she placed the pillow inbetween them, closing her eyes._

_"Do you need something?"_

_"No," she said, "Sometimes its just nice to know someone else is near. Someone real,"_

* * *

 

"How come you didn't tell me your friend was Ben Solo?" Rey blinked, confused by what he was saying. "That's the General's missing son,"

"How was I supposed to know? I haven't even met the General, I don't even know why I'm here, Finn." Finn sighed, probably wishing he could be somewhere else.

"Finn?" Someone called. The both of them looked behind them to see an older woman with a kind face and intelligent eyes up near the bow of the ship with an older man. She motioned them both over. "Is this the new young lady we rescued?" 

"Ye-" 

"Why didn't you bring her up earlier?" 

Rey interrupted the question, "Hi, I'm Rey." She gave a gloved hand out for the General to shake. 

"General Leia Organa, my brother Luke. You're probably very confused." 

Rey nodded. Something about this woman made her automatically trustworthy, ¨That's okay, we will explain things to you soon. All you need to know right now is that we are here to help you, we have started taking mutants refuge and helping them refine your powers. We're small right now, but you may learn to find this like your home.”

    ¨I don't trust her,” Kira said. Rey jumped and looked beside her then looked back to Leia.

    ¨Sorry,” She said, ¨Are we always on a boat?”

    ¨No, we're just adrift right now, getting away from the mainland.¨ Luke said. Leia was watching her intently, her head

    ¨Rey, why aren't you listening? I don't trust them. We need to get out of here.” Rey wasn't listening. Kira didn't trust people, it was just what she did. Plus, Rey was tired of running. 

"Feel free to look around," Leia said. I can tell that Finn has something he wants to talk to me about. Rey got the cue to leave, when they were out of earshot, she said,

"Calm down," 

"Oh, so you're finally listening to me. Come on. We have to leave. We both know that we're better off by ourselves than with anyone else. We can bring Kylo with us." Rey went to the rail of the ship and looked down at the water, trying to drown out Kira's doubts. 

"I'm tired of running," She said. "I just want to a place to stay where I'll be accepted."

"Fine, but when they find out that Kylo is here... They're not gonna care about you anymore. That's when we'll leave."

* * *

Kylo's nose was dripping blood. "What did you do?" He asked Kira. She hadn't said a thing when he collapsed. The next thing he knew, he was in the apartment where all this had started. "What the hell is this?"

"It's for your own good," she said. 

"Why here?" The blue peeling walls were still the same. It was as if nothing had changed. 

"Because of what happened, listen just trust me on this okay? Being on a ship with people who have this higher cause... It got Rey in a lot of trouble the first time. I'm protecting you. I'm protecting Rey."

"Kira, what did you do?" She disappeared before Kylo got an answer.

 

* * *

_Rey's eyes got heavier as she looked down over the side of the rail, the waves lulling back and forth and back and forth and back and forth. She gripped the rail as best she could. Whispers lulling her into an almost trance like state. "Jump," It was tempting. She could hear the voices of victims drown in the past. See things that weren't supposed to be seen. She didn't mean to go over the rail, but she wasn't scared either._

_She didn't feel herself hitting the water._

* * *

 

Rey woke up, her mind foggy from the last few days, she was cold and her head was pounding. She was covered in soft white sheets, she could hear rain pitter pattering down the window next to her. The Arctic Monkeys played softly in the background, and Rey felt at home, despite not knowing where she was. 

Kira sat in a chair next to her, her hair pulled back and fake glasses perched on the bridge of her nose. "Music therapy," she said. "It helps, you've been sleeping for awhile." She said softly. "Been watching over you,"

"Are we safe?"

"Yes,"

"We're not at the mental hospital any more, what happened?" 

"They let you go," Something in Kira's eyes was sad, almost remorseful, but she wasn't about to let on about whatever she had done. "I found you a place, you were tired."

"Still am,"

"That's okay. I'll wake you up in the morning."

 


	3. The Highway To Hell

Rey woke up in the same room that Kira had said she found for Rey, this time she felt fully rested, she got up, the last few days were still blurry, and she wasn’t exactly sure why. She didn’t want to find out why they were blurry either, she was just hungry. The room was arranged in exactly the way Rey would want it, the furniture was spread apart. All of it matched the white walls that surrounded her, put into an understandable and clean order that Rey appreciated greatly. There was a small kitchenette on the other side of the room, and a plate of toast waited for the girl on the counter. She picked it up and ate them quickly, finding a cup of yogurt right next to it that she hadn’t seen before. Strawberry. Her favorite. Rey opened a drawer and found a spoon and ate that too before placing it in the sink. “Kira,” No answer. “Kira, where are you?” Again, there was no answer. That’s when Rey found a door on the opposite side of the room, there was a note scrawled in her own handwriting that said, “Don’t open.” That’s the exact opposite of what Rey did.

* * *

 

“Hey, sexy!” Kylo woke up with a start to see Kira perched up on his window sill, “You know, your apartment is rather depressing, but I found an impressive stash of weed under your floorboards and that cheered me up.”

“What the hell, Kira? Where’s Rey? The boat-?”

“We went over this already, I saved you both from inevitable doom. Now don’t you worry your pretty little head anymore about Rey,” She said, “She’s somewhere safe where no one can touch her.” Kylo blinked, about to say something, but Kira shushed him before he had the chance to ask what Kira had done to her sister. “Sssh… I’m here to focus on you right now, you have… _potential…_ and I would like to unlock that.”

“So you can use me to your advantage?”

Kira made a face, shrugged, and then said, “Yeah, pretty much.” She said, “But at least you’re smart enough to recognize manipulation.”

“Why should I trust you at all?”

“Do you know what a symbiote is?”

“What?”

“It’s like parasitism but beneficial as long as you don’t try to get rid of me,” She said, “Now stop being a baby and come on… I have stuff to teach you… you have powers to unlock… memories to see.” That’s when Kira saw it, the noose he had tied that had broken, the one that had sent him to the mental hospital in the first place. She yanked on it and it fell off the fan. “And that shit isn’t going to happen again.” She muttered.

The hallways were darkened, only lit by flickering blue lights, they looked like the hallways of the mental hospital. But that couldn't be. Perhaps this was a dream. Rey walked into the hallways, trying to find her way through this dream so she could wake up again. “Hello!” She called. Everything looked abandoned. “Kira! Kylo!”

There was no one.

She bit her lip, feeling as if she was about to cry, before she remembered a name. She didn't know why. “ _Leia,”_

* * *

 

It had only been several minutes before they realized that both Rey and Kylo had gone completely missing, it took another two to fish Rey's body out of the water, but no one could find Kylo. “What the hell?” Finn looked down at the girl's blank expression, it was like she wasn't even present in her own body at the time. “How did you know she had gone overboard?”

Leia didn't respond to the question. “Shine a light in her eyes,”

“I already did,”

“Do it again,” Finn did it one more time. Her eyes didn't follow. “What do we know about this telepath?” She asked Luke.

“She was experimented on by the First Order, she was planned to be used for military use, but she escaped when she was in her teens… just like Finn.”

“Anything else?”

“She has the ability to… create realities within people's mind.”

* * *

 

Kylo followed Kira into the kitchen, grabbing the bag of weed from her and a bong, “Are you serious?”

“Dead serious,” She said, “Shits about to get dark, I don't want you having an anxiety attack along the way.” He shrugged and took the stuff willingly.

“Want some?”

“I'm not real, I don't get high unless you get high, so technically… you smoking will be like me smoking.” That didn't make sense, but then again, neither had anything that had happened in the past few days. 

* * *

 

“Boo!” Rey jumped when Kira popped up right next to her.

“Fuck!” She yelled, “What the fuck, Kira?” Kira winced, and then grimaced, she was obviously getting some form of entertainment from this. Rey wasn't having it though. “Where the hell did you take me?”

“Somewhere that's totally safe,” Kira said, “Or what would have been totally safe if you stayed in the white room. You really need to learn to wait for me to tell you what to do.” She giggled, “You seem to get into a lot of trouble when I'm not around.”

“Yeah… sure…. Whatever, now tell me how to get out of here, please?” 

“Open a door,” Kira shrugged. “You'll find the place you want to go.”

“That sounds like some stupid philosophical shit right there,”

“Hey, It's your head.”

“So this place isn't real?”

“It's real if you make it real,” With that, Kira disappeared.

“God damn it,” Rey hissed. She looked around, now increasingly aware of the ridiculous looking doors on either side of her. “Pick a door,” She said to herself. One was a crude shade of crimson red, the paint was peeling on several different ends.

The other was green, with the letter ‘K' on the middle of the door. She pressed against the knob, feeling a gush of fresh wind burst through the door.

 

* * *

 

They had brought Poe in the more they examined Rey, he looked reluctant to see her at first, but came more fascinated with her as they went along. He was an Empath, so Finn was sure he'd be able to give some insight as to what was happening inside her head. “She's confused,” Was the first thing Poe said. “I think someone put her in this state, like some sort of hibernation,”

“Do you think there's another mutant with her powers?” Leia asked.

“That's certainly a possibility.”

They were silent for a minute, and Finn could see Leia's wheels turning. “I brought her here because I thought she would be safe, not mentally attacked by some other mutant. Is there any way you know of to snap her out of it? We're gonna be on land soon and it'd be nice if we could take her back to our place while she's in full control of her body.”

“This is all a dream,” They jumped. Rey spoke in a monotone voice that hadn't reflected what little they knew of the attitude of the girl. “None of this is real,”

“Rey.” The woman grabbed her face, lifting her eyes up to meet her. “Rey, wake up.” 

Finn knew what this was, Poe said that before her son had disappeared, things like this would happen to him. Somehow she always managed to bring him out of it. “Come on…” No one ever really knew what Leia's powers were, but whatever they seemed to be they worked. Hopefully they would work now.

* * *

 

Kylo found himself giggling uncontrollably, both he and Kira were on the floor, clouds of smoke swirling around the room. “Oh, man. That's some good shit right there.” Kira said. “I wish Rey did drugs, this is fun.”

“I forgot how much I missed this,” Arctic Monkeys played on the radio as they smoked together.

“We got to get going soon, I have things I have to show you,” she grabbed his hand, and without a second thought he let her pull him up as they went out into the street. 

Cars honked and people passed them, but nobody seemed to notice either one. Kylo hadn't been in a place this loud in a while. “Calm down,” She said. “I'm here,” She put her hand in his, pulling him closer to the facade of the building. “Now look out on the crowd, find someone, focus…”

* * *

 

Rey was in the midst of a forest, walking along a path that had been obviously cleared for a reason. She was just trying to find what reason, and if it was even real in the first place. “Kira? Kira come on, please.” This seemed to be particularly cruel for the girl to do to her, but Rey tried to reason that Kira wouldn’t put her in a situation like this if it wasn’t for some sort of a reason.

She tried to distract herself. She looked at the path above, the trees, the vines, the sun sweeping in through the leaves. It was beautiful and silent, there was no one around her and she was silent. Rey took in a gulp of fresh air as she listened to birds chirp. She could see the glint of the sunlight off of glass panels, and she knew that she was close to whatever she was going to see. She started to walk up the path, pushing herself up the hill slowly, and then faster. She could see the complex more now.

It looked just like a house from the front, but the closer that she got, the more it looked like a mansion.

Rey could hear some branches crack behind her, and people talking. Down the pathway she could see a group of people trekking up the way, and she hid, a tree wide enough to cover her entire body was there. Once they had passed she got closer to the compound.

“Wait,” One of them said. The man turned back to a girl who was being wheeled in with some difficulty, and then he looked right at the next tree where Rey was, “You can come closer, you know.” That’s when she felt it, the black hole feeling that sucked her closer to the group. That’s when she woke up in the wheelchair.

* * *

Kylo could feel himself in the memories of a different person, walking down a blue hallway with tons of different doors on either side of him. “Come on,” Kira coached, “You can do this, I believe in you.” He felt sort of dizzy, looking around, trying to find a door to pick first.

“Why is it blue?” He asked.

“Why wouldn’t it be?” She retorted. Kylo opened the door to see a young girl in a cag, her head was completely shaved and she had scratched up and down her arms.  The light was completely blue, and he had to wonder if the girl was as dizzy as he was.

“Rey.” The person said. Kylo tensed. _Just who’s mind had he tapped into?_ He was about to turn back when Kira pushed him, and hard, the door closed. “Rey, are you ready for some more tests?” It was a man who looked much similar to the one who had interrogated him earlier, only with darker hair, and a meeker presence. She looked up, her eyes softening when she saw him, evidently she trusted him.

“I’m hungry.” She said. “Can I have some food?” She said. He looked around, and then pulled out a remote that turned off surveillance in the room. The man took out a cup of strawberry yogurt and handed it to the girl through the cage. A spoon following next. “Thank you, Mitaka.” She said, it didn’t take long for her to finish the cup of yogurt. He opened the cage, not noticing that she placed the spoon under her leg, cracking both sides on the floor until the plastic spoon was sharpened into somewhat of a weapon. Rey closed her eyes as he came in, setting the spoon down on the ground. Kylo watched her make the spoon levitate, and then stab him in the side of the neck. Blood poured down the side of his neck as he choked to death. “I’m sorry, Mitaka.” She said. “I’m so sorry,” She stepped over his body as he bled out, helpless, and closed the cage door behind him.

That’s when Kylo saw it, _or rather her,_ Kira held Rey’s hand. “That’s good… keep going. I will help you.”

 

* * *

 

She was just trying to find what reason, and if it was even real in the first place. “Kira? Kira come on, please.” This seemed to be particularly cruel for the girl to do to her, but Rey tried to reason that Kira wouldn’t put her in a situation like this if it wasn’t for some sort of a reason.

She tried to distract herself. She looked at the path above, the trees, the vines, the sun sweeping in through the leaves. It was beautiful and silent, there was no one around her and she was silent. Rey took in a gulp of fresh air as she listened to birds chirp. She could see the glint of the sunlight off of glass panels, and she knew that she was close to whatever she was going to see. She started to walk up the path, pushing herself up the hill slowly, and then faster. She could see the complex more now. It looked just like a house from the front, but the closer that she got, the more it looked like a mansion.

Rey could hear some branches crack behind her, and people talking. Down the pathway she could see a group of people trekking up the way, and she hid, a tree wide enough to cover her entire body was there. Once they had passed she got closer to the compound.

“Wait,” One of them said. The man turned back to a girl who was being wheeled in with some difficulty, and then he looked right at the next tree where Rey was, “You can come closer, you know.” That’s when she felt it, the black hole feeling that sucked her closer to the group. That’s when she woke up in the wheelchair.

* * *

 

Kylo could feel himself in the memories of a different person, walking down a blue hallway with tons of different doors on either side of him. “Come on,” Kira coached, “You can do this, I believe in you.” He felt sort of dizzy, looking around, trying to find a door to pick first.

“Why is it blue?” He asked.

“Why wouldn’t it be?” She retorted. Kylo opened the door to see a young girl in a cag, her head was completely shaved and she had scratched up and down her arms.  The light was completely blue, and he had to wonder if the girl was as dizzy as he was.

“Rey.” The person said. Kylo tensed. _Just who’s mind had he tapped into?_ He was about to turn back when Kira pushed him, and hard, the door closed. “Rey, are you ready for some more tests?” It was a man who looked much similar to the one who had interrogated him earlier, only with darker hair, and a meeker presence. She looked up, her eyes softening when she saw him, evidently she trusted him.

“I’m hungry.” She said. “Can I have some food?” She said. He looked around, and then pulled out a remote that turned off surveillance in the room. The man took out a cup of strawberry yogurt and handed it to the girl through the cage. A spoon following next. “Thank you, Mitaka.” She said, it didn’t take long for her to finish the cup of yogurt. He opened the cage, not noticing that she placed the spoon under her leg, cracking both sides on the floor until the plastic spoon was sharpened into somewhat of a weapon. Rey closed her eyes as he came in, setting the spoon down on the ground. Kylo watched her make the spoon levitate, and then stab him in the side of the neck. Blood poured down the side of his neck as he choked to death. “I’m sorry, Mitaka.” She said. “I’m so sorry,” She stepped over his body as he bled out, helpless, and closed the cage door behind him.

That’s when Kylo saw it, _or rather her,_ Kira held Rey’s hand. “That’s good… keep going. I will help you." 

That's when he found himself back in the street. This time Kira was nowhere to be found.

 

* * *

 

 

Finn had never seen someone get up so fast in their life, but the second Rey's chest rose abnormally, taking an extra large gulp of air, she got up, and nearly ran into Poe. “Well shit,” Leia seemed more tired than anything. “She's back.”

“Where am I?” She was wide eyed and full of questions, as were they. “Who are you people?”

“Are you serious?” She shook her head no. “We rescued you. Helped you liberate your boyfriend who's now apparently missing. Finn patched you up.” Jessika said. She seemed to be the angriest out of the bunch. Rose, who wasn't much of a talker, stopped Jess from saying anything else with a simple pat of the shoulder. Then walked forward and grabbed Rey's gloved hand, maybe the kind eyes of the smallest girl in the group were enough to keep her calm, because the first time Finn had touched her she had nearly fainted.

“Come on. We're here to help,” Rose opened the door and took Rey into the lobby, where Luke had somehow managed to beat them.

“Go with them,” Leia hissed. “Observe her.” She turned to Poe. “As for you… We have to talk.” Poe and Finn turned to each other and shrugged. Then Finn turned, doing as the General told him and lead Rey to her room.

“This place is so big.” She said. “How did you guys build it all the way out here?”

“Magic,” Rose and Rey giggled. “We built it as big as we could to hold as many mutants as possible. So far Poe, Leia, and Luke are the oldest members here. But ever since Leia lost her son, she's been insistent in housing and teaching mutants?”

“How come that one girl said I should remember you guys?” Rose was about to answer that question, but something stopped her. “Your room is up this way. You'll have a room by yourself for now.”

“Good.”

Rey muttered. It wasn't anything against them, but she didn't want to be in a room with someone she didn't know. Rose opened the door to reveal a clean room, it actually looked like a proper bedroom. One blue and one red pillow on her bed and tight sheets with a comforter. No pictures hung on the walls. There was two bookshelves with various books stacked neatly in their place. A desk with a few notebooks, pens and pencils and computers, and a wardrobe.

It was the first real bedroom that Rey remembered having. “Do you like it?”

“Yes… yes I love it.”

“Good, well you can make yourself at home. Finn will stay with you.” Finn looked over at Rose, a questioning look on his face. “I got to take a piss,”

“Too much information,”

“You asked.”

“I didn't say a thing.”

“Your eyes did,” 

Finn rolled his eyes as she left, then focusing on Rey, who had sat on her bed, staring at the white walls around her. She almost seemed to forget he was in the room next to her. Finn cleared his throat and she blinked rapidly, focusing on his face. 

“So…” he hesitated. “You really don't remember anything?” She shook her head no. Something told Finn that she was lying, or at least, not telling the whole truth. “Is there someone who’s attacking you? Making you feel unsafe?” The girl cocked her head to the side, confused. 

“No,” She said, “not recently.” Rey paused, the gears in her head turning. “It’s weird you know? Having… these powers… you can slip between dream and reality and never tell the difference. Make other people do the same thing… you can create… things… things that other people can’t.” Finn felt a chill go down his spine. “You can make people go crazy, you can make their brains melt or explode.” 

“Have you done that before?” 

“Only once.” She admitted. “I passed out for about a week after that, never did it again afterwards. Killing people… it’s just… I can’t do it anymore. I was forced to before but now it’s my choice,” Finn could relate to that. Rey looked him straight in the eye and said, “Were you put in solitary confinement? Because I was…” 

“I wasn’t in solitary confinement.” 

“One time I didn’t see anyone for a year, maybe more, it’s hard to tell. But when I was...there… in hell...I sort of escaped through the powers I had. I made dreams my safe place, and made a sister. She helped me escape. She’s helped me a lot in the past few years. I guess that’s weird, like an imaginary friend of sorts, sorry… me telling you this is probably weirding you out.” She closed her eyes, breathing in through her nose, “I won’t talk about it anymore.” 

“No… it’s fine… tell me more. Maybe I can help you remember.” 

“You would do that?” Her eyes fluttered open, a small smile creeping across her face. 

“Of course,” He said. “Why wouldn’t I?” 

___

It didn’t take Kylo a long time to figure out that he was being tailed, it just pissed him off that it was in this moment that Kira had abandoned him, he went down several streets and passed bustling pedestrians, clenching his fists rather harshly as he glanced in the mirror. The men following him had a striking resemblance to Hux’s men. 

All dressed up nice, carrying guns with them, looking like stereotypical villains, but there was something almost off about them. Kylo went down four different streets before he found himself being cornered by the men who had been tailing him at a dead end. It smelled like the sewer. “ _ Fuck, _ ” 

“Mr. Ren, you’re under arrest for aggravated assault and armed escape from St. Lewis Mental facility.” He rolled his eyes and turned around, his adrenaline pumping in four four time. 

“Cool beans,” He said nonchalantly. They seemed thrown off by the coolness in his voice. “Want to see a trick?” they were about to respond when he threw his hands up in a pose that could've been called nothing other than ‘Magic Man’. Their guns backfired on them, and Ben laughed as he watched them shoot themselves. 

That's when Kira came back. “Oh man… that was great…”

“Where were you?” He turned. “I could've been killed.” She rolled her eyes. 

“Oh come on loser. The point was to see how you could do by yourself… and man… you did great.” That tamed the mild bit of anger. “Now come on… we have more stuff to do.”


End file.
